El brillo del amor
by nikachan123
Summary: Un ONESHOT para celebrar el día de San Valentín... Draco y Hermione, ¿quién si no? Porque hace mucho tiempo que él tenía ese brillo en los ojos...


**Bueno, pues os dejo un oneshot cortito, escrito en una tarde, así que no seais muy duras con él, ok?**

**Mmm me han comentado que por qué no participo en el reto del foro Dramione y sinceramente… es porque no sé hacerlo… así que si alguien quiere poner este oneshot y participar en el reto dejando claro que lo he escrito yo, no hay ningún problema, de acuerdo?**

**Espero que os guste :D Sed felices en este día, de acuerdo? Un besito. Nos leemos pronto!!**

**EL BRILLO DEL AMOR**

Se detuvo en medio del pequeño salón; caminó vacilante, descalza como estaba, hasta la puerta corredera del balcón, apartó ligeramente la cortina y miró hacia fuera. Era una mañana de febrero, un catorce de febrero para ser más exactos, como tantos otros catorces de febrero había pasado… y sin embargo, era diferente a cualquier otra mañana en que hubiera hecho aquel mismo gesto, despertando con las primeras luces del alba, y asomándose mientras saboreaba una taza de café recién hecho, humeante y caliente, lo que necesitaba para enfrentar un nuevo día.

El paisaje seguía siendo el mismo de siempre; después de todo, ¿qué podía esperar de un pequeño apartamento en el ático de un piso en una zona mediocre del Londres muggle? Pero a ella le gustaba. Había sido su hogar desde que había salido de Hogwarts y siempre sería su hogar. Cerca de su pequeño balcón forjado en hierro negro se erguían orgullosos otros pisos; un pequeño parque de arena y con zona de juegos para niños se asentaba abajo, junto a una guardería; en dirección noreste, un alto edificio de piedra gris, más antiguo que el suyo propio y mucho más alto, le impedía ver las montañas que sabía ella que se ocultaban tras el gigante de piedra caliza. Y frente a ella, el espacio… Se veían edificios y casitas adosadas de la parte alta de la ciudad… cualquiera que la hubiera visto mirando hacia allí podría haber supuesto que estaba deseando vivir en una de aquellas casitas en lugar de en el pequeño apartamento, pero todos se habrían equivocado.

Hermione Granger nunca se había dejado influenciar por el dinero y nunca lo haría. Si fuera así, hubiera aceptado el cargo en el Ministerio de Magia en lugar de iniciar la carrera de medibruja además de formar parte de un grupo de voluntariado que iba tres veces al mes a los barrios más pobres del Londres mágico para ayudar a los que no podían costearse un tratamiento caro; si se dejara influenciar por el dinero, habría aceptado el que Harry le había ofrecido para que se fuera a vivir a un piso más grande en lugar de quedarse en aquel porque era todo lo que podía permitirse pagar; si se dejara influenciar por el dinero, no llevaría más de cuatro años saliendo con alguien que había perdido toda su herencia cuando había testificado contra su propia familia durante los grandes interrogatorios después de la batalla final en la que Voldemort había muerto y con él, todos sus seguidores.. No, Hermione Granger no se dejaba influenciar por el dinero.

Lo que ella miraba era otra cosa… Era la simplicidad con la que los colores se mezclaban en el cielo a aquellas horas… era el modo en que el viento soplaba entre los árboles, meciéndolos suavemente… Veía a los niños jugar en el parque, a las madres hablando entre ellas y vigilando a los pequeños… Veía a las parejas jóvenes pasear tomados de la mano por la avenida y a los más mayores sentarse en los bancos disfrutando del sol de la mañana… Eso era lo que Hermione veía a través de aquellos cristales… la imperfección de la vida.

La primera vez que había visto aquel paisaje acompañada…

_(flashback)_

_-Es diminuto –dijo él con aire crítico._

_-Es íntimo –corrigió ella._

_Draco la miró escéptico elevando una ceja y haciéndola sonreír. Le gustaba ese gesto de él, tan característico, tan altivo, tan arrogante. Le amaba. Sí. Era dulce, tierno y un amante maravilloso, pero también sabía que era tempestuoso y cruel y que podía ser cuando quería._

_-Está hecho un desastre –argumentó él._

_-Sólo necesita una mano de pintura –Draco golpeó suavemente una de las paredes y un poco de cal se desprendió al suelo, la miró enarcando una ceja otra vez-. Y un poco de mantenimiento –aceptó ella._

_Draco se acercó a la barra americana que hacía a la vez de mesa separando la pequeña cocina del salón y apoyándose en ella, se inclinó hacia dentro para mirar por el otro extremo._

_-Huele fatal –comentó._

_-Pues abriré las ventanas para que se ventile –contestó ella._

_Caminaba detrás de él, con las manos en la espalda, tarareando una melodía que había escuchado aquella misma mañana en la radio del coche de él mientras iban hacia el pequeño apartamento recién adquirido mientras le seguía en silencio, rebatiendo todas y cada una de las cosas que él criticaba mirándolo todo por encima del hombro. No les llevó ni media hora recorrer el diminuto apartamento; el comedor-salón-cocina, el cuarto de baño en el que Draco criticó la falta de una bañera y el dormitorio donde, a juicio de Draco, el armario empotrado estaba cayéndose a pedazos._

_-¿Estás segura que quieres vivir aquí? –le preguntó él viendo que ella no parecía dispuesta a rendirse._

_-Completamente –aseguró la chica._

_-¿Y por qué diablos quieres vivir aquí, Hermione? –preguntó de nuevo él._

_Hermione sonrió como una gata satisfecha de leche y le tomó de la mano._

_-Ven, te lo enseñaré… -le susurró._

_Caminaron por el pasillo cubierto a trozos de parqué de madera y llegaron al comedor; Hermione se acercó al diminuto balcón y corrió las pesadas cortinas ajadas y sucias estornudando con su acción y haciendo que Draco criticase el apartamento una vez más. _

_-Calla… -le pidió ella, empujándolo hacia delante y colocando sus manos sobre los ojos de él para lo que tuvo que ponerse de puntillas detrás de él y prácticamente apoyar su peso en la espalda del chico-… Por esto quiero vivir aquí…_

_Y destapó sus ojos. Fue un poema ver el rostro de Draco mientras miraba el paisaje. Ella ya se lo conocía de memoria y le bastó ver el rostro de su novio mientras miraba en diferentes direcciones para saber qué estaba mirando… El viejo edificio antiguo, clásico, elegante… el parque nuevo, algo en desuso por la utilización diaria de los niños, los bancos llenos de gente, la risa, la armonía… el contraste de las personas ancianas y adolescentes, el cielo cubierto de colores mágicos que invitaban a mirarlo hasta que el sol terminara de ponerse y salieran las primeras estrellas…_

_-¿Lo ves ahora? –susurró ella colocándose a su lado-. Se mezcla lo nuevo y lo viejo… lo oscuro, la luz, la risa, las lágrimas… todo… es como un cuadro en el que sólo hay sentimientos… un rincón del mundo donde parece que todo se mezcla y congenia perfectamente… -entrelazó su mano con la de él-… como tú y yo… _

_Los ojos de Draco la miraron. Grises. La mirada gris que la había cautivado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que aún la mantenían cautiva._

_-Te ayudaré con la mudanza… -dijo él simplemente._

_Hermione le sonrió feliz y se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de él y besándolo fugazmente. Era su apartamento. Ya lo había comprado. Ya tenía las escrituras. Ya había decidido que iba a vivir allí. Pero la aprobación de Draco significaba mucho para ella… Lo significaba todo._

_(fin flashback)_

Sacudió la cabeza. No volvería a ver aquel paisaje en una mañana como aquella. Pero no le importaba demasiado… No mientras él estuviese con ella.

Giró sobre sus propios pasos escuchando como la cortina pesada de terciopelo acariciaba la superficie de la moqueta haciendo un fru-frú delicioso. Pasó junto a la barra de la cocina y tomando el único vaso que aún había en uno de los armarios, lo llenó de agua; hacía calor y tenía la garganta seca, aunque estaba segura que era más por tener que despedirse de aquella casa que del calor en sí.

Su costumbre de querer mirarlo todo la hizo girar los ojos mientras bebía y eso casi le cuesta la vida. Se atragantó cuando desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y la vio. Una enorme mancha oscura que la hizo reír olvidando que beber agua y reír era tan improductivo como intentar respirar bajo el agua del mar. Aún tosiendo y sin poder dejar de reír, retiró el vaso de su boca y lo apoyó sobre la encimera, se llevó una mano al pecho como si con aquello pudiera hacer que la tos desapareciera y siguió riendo.

El ataque cesó y sin perder la sonrisa, se arrodilló en el suelo, acariciando con sus yemas la mancha que persistía en aquella moqueta rojiza… como si quisiera ser testigo de lo que había pasado allí, un testigo mudo, pero un testigo al fin y al cabo.

_(flashback)_

_Batió los dos huevos para después mezclarlos con la harina y el cacao en medidas proporcionadas y pesadas correctamente en un recipiente, mezclándolo todo junto hasta conseguir una masa cremosa._

_Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él había aparecido en su apartamento y la estaba observando desde el borde de la mesa mientras ella contoneaba las caderas al ritmo de la música que sonaba en la minicadena mientras batía la masa de lo que debía ser, según el libro de recetas que había sobre la mesada, un bizcocho de chocolate._

_La observó dejar el recipiente en un lado de la encimera, con las varillas removiendo la masa de forma mágica mientras ella se encargaba de mezclar en otro recipiente harina y levadura, uniéndolo después a la base cremosa que dejó de batir. _

_Draco ladeó la cabeza y juzgó que aquella camiseta que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las nalgas le quedaba perfecta._

_Hermione vertió la mezcla en un molde engrasado previamente, lamiendo la espátula que había utilizado para ello después y emitiendo un ligero "mmm" al contacto del chocolate con su paladar. Draco rió suavemente._

_-Dijiste que las cosas dulces no te gustaban –dijo entonces._

_Hermione se asustó, dio un gritito girando para ver a su interlocutor, su codo golpeó la jarra de zumo de mora que tenía sobre la encimera y éste se cayó al suelo sobre la moqueta, evitando que se rompiera la jarra de cristal pero no que la moqueta rojiza quedara teñida con el color oscuro del zumo._

_-Oh, no, la moqueta… -exclamó ella._

_Dejó lo que tenía en las manos y tomó un trapo para arrodillarse y empezar a limpiar lo que pudo de la mancha. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que su tarea era inútil y lo dejó, frustrada, azotando el trapo manchado también, contra la moqueta._

_-Genial… dos días aquí y ya estoy destrozando las cosas… simplemente genial… -masculló._

_-Nunca has sido demasiado buena en la cocina, Granger –le dijo él entonces._

_Hermione le miró, decidiendo que él sería el blanco de su furia._

_-La culpa ha sido tuya –le dijo frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Por qué te apareces de repente y me das esos sustos? –preguntó-. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido la varita conmigo y hubiese actuado por precaución contra ti, eh? –preguntó bastante enfadada._

_Draco elevó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior sabiendo que decirle que en esa postura estaba realmente sexy no la ayudaría mucho a su enfado._

_-Tres cosas –dijo él levantando un dedo-. Primera, me aparezco porque no me has dado aún la llave de tu apartamento que por cierto, yo ayudé a arreglar –alzó un segundo dedo-; segunda, es más que obvio que no llevas tu varita encima –la miró de forma apreciativa sonriendo cuando ella se sonrojó levemente-, y si la llevaras, creo que me sabría defender porque te recuerdo que hablas con un auror que tiene reflejos de buscador de quiddich –alzó un tercer dedo ignorando el comentario de ella respecto a que nunca había conseguido atrapar la snitch-, y tercera, si no me apareciese así de repente, me perdería el verte vestida con mi camisa…_

_-Nada de eso arregla la moqueta –contestó ella._

_Draco sonrió._

_-Es cierto, no lo arregla. Así que ahora tu perfecto apartamento tiene un punto que podré criticar siempre –contestó divertido-. Granger, te has encargado de que las cortinas fueran perfectas, el colchón perfecto, los azulejos del baño perfecto e incluso creo que si hay cucarachas serán perfectas… -ella abrió los ojos._

_-¡No hay cucarachas en mi apartamento! –gritó._

_-… te has ocupado tanto de que todo sea perfecto… -siguió diciendo él ignorándola por completo-… que empezaba a dar miedo… Ahora que hay una mancha, tiene una pequeña imperfección y hace que sea más real…_

_Draco se acercó hasta ella y la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí en un abrazo íntimo y posesivo._

_-Además, lo único perfecto que debe haber en este apartamento eres tú… -añadió besándola en la frente-. Pero siempre podemos arreglarlo con magia…_

_Ella detuvo la mano de Draco que se había movido hacia su bolsillo para buscar la varita. Draco la miró y ella se inclinó y le besó suavemente._

_-Déjala… así está perfecto…_

_(fin flashback)_

Aún sonriendo, caminó hacia el baño, asegurándose de que no había nada más en aquel pequeño lugar… ni cuadros, ni platos, ni objetos que tuvieran un valor sentimental para ella… No pudo evitar pensar en cuántas veces había recorrido aquel pasillo en los últimos cuatro años… La cantidad de noches que había caminado descalza para ir a beber su vaso de leche a las tres de la mañana, las veces en las que se había tropezado por las mañanas teniendo que correr porque se le había parado el despertador, las veces que había tenido que correr del baño al teléfono durante su ducha… y sobretodo, las veces que Draco y ella se habían besado, acariciado y sonreído en aquel pasillo.

Porque para los demás, Draco podía seguir siendo el mismo estúpido engreído y arrogante de Hogwarts, pero para ella, cuando estaba sólo con ella… sólo era engreído y arrogante, pero definitivamente no era estúpido… y si lo era, era su estúpido.

Abrió la puerta del baño y lo revisó todo rápidamente. No quedaba nada. Sonrió mirando el lavamanos y el espejo que había sobre él.

_(flashback)_

_-Entiendo que tú tengas que ir, pero ¿por qué diablos tengo que ir yo?_

_Hermione rodó los ojos al escucharle protestar… otra vez. Camino descalza y con el vestido de verano puesto hacia el baño donde él estaba frente al espejo asegurándose de que el afeitado estaba perfecto mientras que se hacía el nudo de la cortaba que ella había insistido en que se pusiera._

_-Porque es la boda de uno de mis mejores amigos –contestó recargándose en la puerta del baño abierta-, porque no quiero ir sola para tener que sentarme con Ernie o con Ferry y porque yo te lo pedí y accediste._

_-No recuerdo haber dicho que sí._

_-No lo recuerdas porque estabas pensando con la bragueta cuando te lo pedí –le sonrió ella coqueta guiñándole un ojo-. Así que vamos a ir a esa boda, ¿entendido?_

_-Odio a Potter –remarcó él._

_-Lo sé. _

_-Él también me odia a mí –añadió el rubio._

_-También lo sé –rodó los ojos._

_-Entonces, dame una buena razón para ir._

_Hermione le miró suavemente y le sonrió y con aquel simple gesto, Draco supo que estaba perdido, aunque por supuesto, era algo que nunca iba a aceptar._

_-Yo –dijo sencillamente ella._

_Antes de saber qué pasaba, Draco la había tomado de las manos y la había acorralado entre la pared del pasillo y su propio cuerpo._

_-Es la mejor razón para no ir –le contestó él-. Ese vestido debería estar prohibido… -le susurró cerca del oído._

_Hermione sonrió. Quizá Draco la besara, intentara sobornarla con una sesión de sexo suave, delicioso y apetecible, pero ambos sabían que ella había ganado aquella vez. Dos horas después, satisfechos, ambos se tomaban las fotografías de rigor con los recién casados._

_(fin flashback)_

Pensando que aún podía evocar el olor de la loción para después del afeitado de Draco en el baño, se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, con la seguridad de que aquella fotografía seguía allí. Debía seguir allí…

Una ola de recuerdos inundó su cabeza cuando entró en el sencillo dormitorio. Caricias. Miradas. Palabras. Besos. Sudor. Gemidos. Gritos. Calor. Amor…

El modo en que Draco le acariciaba la piel cada vez que le hacía el amor, sin importar el día, ni la hora… simplemente porque a ambos les apeteciera… La forma en que sabía tocar su cuerpo, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos de placer ahogados que él mismo se encargaba de recoger en su propia boca sin dejar ni un centímetro de su piel sin tocar, acariciar o besar…

La manera en que trazaba un camino de besos suaves y húmedos desde su cuello, pasando por el medio de sus pechos que recibían gustosos las atenciones que él le profería hasta llegar al vientre plano donde se entretenía mordisqueando suavemente, sin causar dolor alguno o señal de ello, la piel para después seguir besándola hasta su sexo, donde él le arrancaba el primer orgasmo del momento, un orgasmo al que seguían muchos más…

El calor de los dos cuerpos unidos, fundiéndose el uno en el otro, las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas nerviosas de las primeras veces, las sonrisas confiadas y lujuriosas a las que ahora ambos correspondían con picardía y naturalidad…

Pero lo mejor era después de hacer el amor… La manera en que él salía de ella con lentitud, como si quisiera postergar el placer que ambos habían sentido… la forma en que él la acunaba en su pecho mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente susurrando palabras, ambos borrachos de amor…

Definitivamente, demasiados recuerdos… Hermione sonrió, sabiendo que estaba ruborizada y sin importarle demasiado.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al darse cuenta de que no se equivocaba. Allí estaba. Sobre la cómoda. Una sencilla fotografía que significaba mucho para ella. La apretó contra su regazo y cerró los ojos.

Sonrió al notar como las manos fuertes que momentos antes había evocado la rodearon con firmeza y suavidad al tiempo que unos labios que conocía perfectamente se posaban sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello dejando allí un beso suave y dulce.

-Se suponía que sólo venías a recoger algo que se te había olvidado… Y llevas tres horas fuera de casa… -susurró junto a su oído.

Hermione se estremeció. Por muchos años que pasara a su lado, por muchas veces que la abrazara de aquel modo entre posesivo y dulce, por muchos susurros que dijera contra su oído… sabía que el efecto que Draco iba a tener sobre ella siempre sería el mismo… Y no le desagradaba la idea.

-Y tenía que recoger una cosa… -se defendió ella con una sonrisa mientras le enseñaba lo que había guardado en el bolso antes de salir de la casa-. Me he distraído un poco… -añadió sintiéndose culpable-. Lo siento –se disculpó sabiendo que aunque él nunca admitiría estarlo, el chico se había preocupado por su tardanza-. ¿La recuerdas? –le mostró la fotografía que llevaba arropada en su regazo y él sonrió.

-Te dije que la tiraras… sales horrorosa en esta fotografía –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona-. En serio Granger, si alguna vez vuelves a llevar el cabello como entonces, me separo de ti.

Hermione sonrió y acarició a la Hermione de once años de la fotografía con suavidad, agradeciendo que no fuera una fotografía mágica, le gustaban más las muggles.

-Nunca me dijiste cómo la habías conseguido… -dijo él de pronto.

-Me la regalaron mis padres el día que salí de Hogwarts… cuando se enteraron que tú y yo estábamos saliendo –sonrió al recordarlo-. Me dijeron "él siempre estuvo loco por ti, tesoro" y me dieron la fotografía.

Se encogió de hombros y sonriendo pícaramente se dio la vuelta sin romper el abrazo.

-Así que siempre estuviste loco por mí, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Nunca lo he negado –contestó él con tranquilidad sin perder ni un ápice de aplomo. Aprovechó que ella se quedó sin saber qué decir para besarla- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? -le preguntó suavemente.

-Contigo siempre –contestó ella acariciando la mejilla de quien una vez había sido su enemigo.

Caminó delante de él sin que Draco la soltara. Sonriendo cuando se tropezaron, riendo cuando salieron del apartamento, como tantas otras mañanas, pensó, mientras colocaba las llaves en la puerta.

No, no era como siempre…Porque aquella mañana… aquella mañana no era como todas… Aquella era la primera mañana que en su dedo anular lucía un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Puso las manos sobre la llave y titubeó un segundo, el tiempo que él tardó en colocar su mano pálida y aristocrática sobre la de ella, girando suavemente la muñeca y cerrando aquella puerta para, esperaban, que siempre. Y cuando Hermione dejó las llaves en su bolso sonrió al ver el otro juego de llaves. Las llaves de su casa. De su nueva casa junto a Draco. Miró la fotografía de nuevo y sonrió antes de acuclillarse y dejarla a un lado de la puerta.

Él la miró y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Una nueva etapa empieza… quiero ser la mujer que soy, no la niña que fui.

Le sonrió y la besó. Y cuando la lengua de él pidió permiso para entrar en su cavidad, ella se rindió gustosa, saboreando el sabor de la boca de él y dejando que él guiara el beso, sabiendo que a él le gustaba mandar incluso en algo tan simple como aquello. Sonrió… porque un beso nunca era simple con él. Suavidad, dulzura, posesión y pasión. Besar a Draco era toda una aventura. Una nueva aventura cada vez. Nunca sabías qué sensación ibas a tener después de que él te poseyera y te besara como lo hacía… era como si un torbellino entrara en su boca, en su cuerpo, en su mente, estremeciéndola de arriba abajo, haciendo que se olvidara de todo, de todos, de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor… Un torbellino que tenía olor a menta y que abrasaba en sus abrazos y helaba con sus miradas salvo para ella.

Se separaron suavemente, repartiéndose aún dulces besos breves, leves toques de labios… Ella le sonrió.

-Te quiero… -pronunció no esperando respuesta de él como casi nunca.

Había aprendido que no tenía que esperarlo. A Draco no le habían enseñado a demostrar su amor y pocas veces decía públicamente que la quería pese a que lo demostraba cada día de su vida.

-Yo también te quiero, Granger –contestó él.

Y cuando empezaron a bajar las escaleras, Hermione miró a la fotografía y sonrió.

Una niña de cabello alborotado, con aire de marisabidilla, erguida para aparentar ser mayor, una sonrisa entre radiante y avergonzada y un brillo de determinación, curiosidad e inteligencia en los ojos. A unos metros de ella, un niño pálido, de cabello rubio peinado con demasiado gel fijador, labios finos, porte elegante y aristocrático y ojos grises la miraba. Y Hermione había visto en aquellos ojos, después de muchas peleas, lágrimas e insultos, lo que sus padres habían visto hacía tantos años atrás… el brillo del amor.


End file.
